I LOVE U
by CherryGold26
Summary: Sakura bertunangan dengan Sasuke.Tetapi Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padanya.Apalagi dia melihat seorang gadis yang berada di apartement Sasuke.Ini adalah Fic pertamaku,maaf kalo jelek.


**Summary : **Bagaimana caranya jadi Sakura yang memiliki seorang tunangan tapi tidak dianggap oleh tunangannya?.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**'I LOVE U'**

Seorang gadis berambut pink memasukki sebuah rumah sakit paling terkenal di itu memakai jas saja,dia adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit Sakura-nama gadis itu- adalah salah satu dokter muda di rumah sakit tersebut selain sahabatnya,yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

Semua menyapanya dan dibalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman."ohayou,Haruno-san"sapa para suster tersebut."Ohayou"sapanya balik disertai senyumannya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduk di belakang meja kerjanya hari ini banyak sekali pasien yang gadis pink itu melirik jam tangannya jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan dia masih berada di rumah sakit.

"hahh,masih ada laporan pasien yang harus Sakura kau pasti bisa"lalu Sakura melanjutkan kerjaannya.

oOo

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sudah membereskan semua kerjaanya dan dia sudah mengunci ruangannya,ternyata masih ada Ino juga bersama kekasihnya Sai.

"Ino?kupikir kau sudah pulang"ujar Sakura."ah Saku! Tidak aku belum pulang tadi ada beberapa data pasien yang kuurus"Sakura menatap Sai dan Ino lalu tersenyum menggoda"kalian sedang apa gelap-gelap begini di koridor berduaan?"godanya wajah Ino memerah sementara Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasa."ah..sudahlah,Sai kesini hanya untuk menjemputku saja kok!Makanya bilang pada Sasuke untuk menjemputmu"seru Ino,Sakura hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sasuke-kun sibuk Ino,aku tidak ingin merepotkannya"Ino menggelengkan kepalanya"tapi sekali-kali untuk memintanya menjemputmu,aku pulang dulu ya Jaa"Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sai dan Ino yang mulai menjauh.

"apa bisa?"gumamnya

oOo

Hari ini hari Minggu,Sakura tida ke rumah sakit dan dia memilih untuk pergi ke apartement sampai disebuah apartement yang mewah itu,Sakura pergi ke apartement Sasuke yang berada di lantai bibi Mikoto-ibu Sasuke-dia sengaja tinggal di apartement karena dia ingin mandiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka,karena Orang tua mereka telah bersahabat sejak masih Sakura bisa saja menangis karena mengingat sikap Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan tidak menanggapinya.

TING TONG

Sakura memencet bel yang ada,kalau saja Sasuke memberitahukan passwordnya pada Sakura,dia tidak akan menunggu lama-lama didepan pintu apartement Sasuke.

Lalu sebuah suara mengejutkannya ,Sasuke membuka pintunya "ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Sasuke itu juga Sakura menjadi takut sekaligus gugup menatap mata onyx hitamnya Sasuke.

"aku hanya ingin ber-"

"Sasuke siapa?"suara seorang perempuan mengejutkan Sakura"kau siapa?"tanya gadis merasa matanya memanas melihat seorang gadis selain dirinya berada di apartement Sasuke,sementara Sasuke memandang gadis yang berada didalam apartementnya tajam.

Sakura langsung pergi dari situ.

"bagus Karin,kau membuatnya lebih salah paham padaku"ujar Sasuke tajam,diapun pergi mengejar Sakura,sementara Karin hanya terdiam tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti di taman yang berada dekat dari apartement matanya terus menerus mengalir.'jadi ini alasannya dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku?'pikir Sakura.

Sementara menangis dia merasa seseorang berdiri disampingnya

"Sa-Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura ,dia lagi-lahi tidak bisa menatap onyx Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin.

"Sakura,soal yang tadi aku-"

"aku tau Sasuke-kun,dari awal kau memang tidak suka dengan pertunangan baik kita batalkan saja"kata Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam"memang-"Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya"-tapi itu dulu,aku memang ingin membatalkan perjodohan setelah bertunangan denganmu,aku mulai merasa suka tidak bahkan aku mencintaimu Saku"ujar Sasuke panjang merona mendengarnya

"dan soal tadi,aku minta Karin itu adalah kekasih sahabatku,dia disuruh sahabatku untuk membawa sebuah barang yang kupesan dan barangnya ini"

Sakura membelakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke menunjukan sebuah kotak dengan isi sebuah cincin sangat terharu air matanya pun mengalir lagi.

"Haruno Sakura,maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke"tentu,aku mau"jawabnya,Sasuke tersenyum.

"I love you,Sakura"

"I love you too,Sasuke-kun"

THE END

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak bagus,soalnya aku author baru dan ini fic pertamaku yang ancur banget sumpah x_x.


End file.
